Daytran
Daytran Mackton was born on March 13, 2000. Nothing is too special about him. He has green eyes, dark green hair, and LOVES video games. He's a collector of them; he owns quite a bit. One day, when he was 8, his parents took him to the museum to see a science show focusing on video games. That day, the new Experi-Theatre was being tested. This marvel was the Umbrella Corporation's first shot into the entertainment world. This glorious machine allows people to enter the code of the game and play it as themselves. Daytran was chosen to be the volunteer to use this machine. However, one unruly spectator threw their drink at the machine as soon as it booted up and began. It hit the control panel and had a short-circuit. Daytran, instead of being absorbed into the code, had the code absorb into him. He then gained the ability to morph into ANY video game character he knew, changing everything about him from his voice to his looks to match the said character. The only thing that never changes is his personality. He loves his friends and is willing to sacrifice his life for them, even proving it a few times in his endeavors. He loves to joke around and is very friendly. He'll also stand up for whatever he believes in and can get aggressive when necessary. He loves using his morphing powers both in his fun time and in his time of battle. He doesn't mind turning into anyone else for the enjoyment of his friends and loves trying to impress them, make them laugh, or help them feel better by turning into the correct character for the required situation. He is currently single and is not looking for anybody, but rather waiting for someone who's looking for him. Daytran is actually a secret agent for the US division of Caduceus. Caduceus is a medical company that has the cures for just about anything. His boss, Dr. Derek Stiles, is from a video game, so Daytran is able to morph into him. Dr. Stiles is a surgeon that owns a power called the Healing Touch, which allows him to concentrate so much that he moves extremely fast, but it seems time slows down for him. Dr. Stiles' assistant, Angela Thompson, assists Dr. Stiles in surgeries. Dr. Stiles is one of the only doctors able to successfully operate on all 7 strains of G.U.I.L.T. as well as Neo-G.U.I.L.T. Daytran is a gun collector. He has a signature weapon, which is a custom .500 magnum which he lovingly calls "Skyblaze." Skyblaze is gold-dusted silver with etched designs on the weapon. It is snub-nosed, with "The sky is the limit" engraved on the barrel. It has a custom cylinder which allows 7 bullets to be held instead of the normal 5 that a .500 magnum can normally hold. The grip is weighted to reduce kick and allows use with one hand. The sights have been replaced with a better type which allows more precise aiming. There is a built-in laser sight on the bottom of the gun's barrel, which is located inside the gun and can be activated with a button on the bottom of the grip. The hammer has been changed to a ring-style to allow for reduced kickback and easier cocking. Daytran has a large weapon he has stashed away, but he has not revealed what that is yet. He also has a small firearm at home, but it has also not been revealed. More information about these two weapons will be revealed when he gives information about them. Daytran is always up for talking and loves interacting, and he is usually seen in the Mind Wire. Give him a shout when Tyler is there; he's then bound to show up. Category:Characters